


"he" loved you so much

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (it's shiro's fault oops), Dark Keith, Implied Unrequited Feelings, M/M, implied one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: His muscles are locked in place, growing colder with every passing second because itcan’tbe Keith. Itcan'tbe. Because his eyes are Galra gold. There’s purple veins crawling up the side of his face.





	"he" loved you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Ali tried to talk to me bout dark!shiro inspired by [this piece by dreamteden](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/152487967235/dreamteden-day-6-galra-keith-dark-shiro) but i went and said "dark keith thou"

Shiro finds himself frozen as Keith walks up to him. His muscles are locked in place, growing colder with every passing second because it  _can’t_ be Keith. It _can't_ be. Because his eyes are Galra gold. There’s purple veins crawling up the side of his face. A Galra blaster hangs lazily by his side even. 

 

But he’s wearing the red paladin uniform. The white, black, and red color combination burns his vision. It's wrong. It's all  _wrong_.

 

The person before Shiro even  _sounds_  just like Keith when he purrs, “Oh he did  _so_  love you." His hand is a familiar touch against Shiro’s ice cold chest. How many times has Keith touching him like this? So gently and carefully; with utmost care that Shiro felt he didn't deserve. 

 

"Did you  _ever_  realize that?”

 

There’s genuine curiosity and delicate cruelty underlying the question as Keith tilts his head to the side. Shiro's breathes in, feels icicles forming on his rib cage. They rattle together as he pushes out a weak exhale as the gentle touch firms. A wicked smirk pulls Keith’s lips up, showing off his canines.

 

“I suppose you didn’t. It’s what led to this moment after all." 

 

Keith’s claws dig into his skin, causing blood to drip down his chin. Shiro can't feel it. He's shaking too hard, trying to force fight or flight into motion. His smile makes Shiro’s knees give out, weak and powerless. Keith chuckles are cruelly amused. A single finger smears a drop of sticky liquid into Shiro's chin and jaw.

 

“If only you’d realized how he felt for you. If only you’d noticed. If only, if only,” Keith sing songs.

 

He can’t breath when this stranger wearing Keith’s face lowers his face and presses a gentle kiss to Shiro's lips. Shiro breathes in sharply and immediately wants to throw up at the tainted smell that's rising off Keith. It smells like burnt skin and ammonia-like chemicals. His reaction amuses Keith, his chuckles teasing Shiro's cool face.

 

"Thank you Takashi." He doesn't want this. He doesn't want his given name to be said by Keith _like this_. "If it wasn’t for you, I would never have been born”

 

Taunt complete, Keith pulls away, claws teasingly dragging against his jaw.  

 

Shiro stares up at Keith, a plea ready to be made when the blaster whips at his head. Pain crashes through him, making him fall to the floor. 

 

“Haggar is going to enjoy playing with you,” Shiro hears a fuzzy voice tell him. “She has so much planned for you, Takashi. It’s going to be fun.”


End file.
